


Flesh As Cold As Metal

by hanjisonly



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Hugs, No Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Episode: s12e09 Ascension of the Cybermen, Time Travel, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisonly/pseuds/hanjisonly
Summary: Yaz tries to scream, reach out, but her mouth and body is frozen solid in it's metal exterior.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Flesh As Cold As Metal

A rush of blood to her ears was like a wakeup call as she looked around on the Lone Cyberman's ship. _Where's Yaz?_ was the first thought that came to mind, along with where the hell she was herself. She stood up and ran to the closest of her enemies, a tall metal Cyberman that caused a sliver of fear to blossom in across the timelord's chest. It's face was void of emotion : like they all were. "Where's the rest of my people?!" The Doctor hissed, seething. It did not reply. "Answer me" it did not reply. "WHERE IS YASMIN KHAN?" she boomed, her patience with the creature coming to an end. "Here" it's robotic monotone voice chided out, The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. "No one is here but you and I..." she trailed off. Then her blood ran cold. "No, no, no, no" she muttered, her fists tensing up with every beat of her hearts. Rage flowed through her, she screamed, hitting and kicking anything she could. Ripping out wires with cries of despair. Yaz flinched from inside her metal prison. "Doctor-Please-Stop" she said, her voice not her own. The timelord paused, and gasped for air, running to her companion, "I'm so sorry" she whispered, her forehead resting against Yaz's steel chest. "It's-Not-Your-Fault" she forced out, her eyes began to water. Thirteen gasped as a tear rolled out from the creatures metal eye, "How..." she muttered, wiping it away with the pad of her thumb. A loud crash and rumble from the ship's circuit cut off her thoughts. A similar voices to Yaz crashed through the speakers like a cold wave. "So sorry to hear about your...friend. It seems you will die together" as soon as the Lone Cyberman stopped it's sentence the ship started shaking uncontrollably. "Go" Yaz's robotic voice echoed out, The Doctor shook her head. "No, not without you."

"Do-You-Not-Understand" she buzzed, Thirteen looked hurt : "Understand what?". "That-I-Am-Not-Here-Anymore", she seemed sure of this. The blonde tried not to sob in pain, "but you are, I'm talking to you!" She exclaimed. "Not-For-Long-Doctor. Now-Go" she managed to push the timelord slightly with the strength left in her, which seemed to not be her own anymore. "No" the other cried, Yaz had no choice : "Go-Or-I-Will-Self-Destruct". The Doctor looked at her in shock, backing away slowly "I don't want to". "You-Don't-Have-A-Choice". The Doctor then ran to the metal machine which used to be Yasmin Khan and hugged her. Tight. In the few seconds it took her to teleport out of the ship by herself she swore she heard something.

"I-Love-You" Yaz said into the emptiness as she was about to fully convert. She had hoped The Doctor had heard her, but she had not a mind of her own now, thought the shell of metal.


End file.
